Limp Embrace
by fantasygeek96
Summary: "L-Loki?" Thor whispered. Loki cradled the god of thunder's head in his lap. "I'm here. It's okay, it's going to be okay." Oneshot


**Good Loki, Before he turned bad**

* * *

"Thor?" Loki asked. It was impossible to see through all the dust that was raining down on him from the explosion he'd caused. It was an accident, he hadn't meant to destroy the throne room, it was a mistake.

The dust finally cleared and Loki spotted Thor lying on the ground amongst the debris.

"Thor?" He called walking toward his fallen brother. When Thor didn't stir Loki began to get worried.

"Thor?" He tried again, louder. There was no response and worry spiked through him. He wasn't… dead? Was he? No! Thor couldn't die, not like this. Loki's feet moved of their own accord, faster than they'd ever moved before. He fell to his knees beside his brother and rolled him onto his back. The sight that greeted him was that of a nightmare. Thor was battered and bruised all over, there were minor cuts littering his face and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. But that wasn't the worst part; Thor's chest, Loki noticed quickly, had a huge gash running across it and crimson was quickly spilling out of it.

"Thor?" He whispered holding his brother's shoulders. When Thor didn't answer he started to panic. "Thor!" He screamed at him shaking his shoulders as hard as he dared. "Thor! Look at me!" Loki sighed when Thor's eyes cracked open slightly. "Thor." He said relieved but worry still laced his words strongly. "It's alright, you're going to be alright." Thor's eyes were unfocused and couldn't seem to concentrate on one spot and Loki knew immediately he had a concussion. The concussion probably wasn't very serious but the wound on Thor's front definitely was.

"L-Loki?" Thor whispered. Loki cradled the god of thunder's head in his lap.

"I'm here. It's okay, it's going to be okay." Loki answered. At that moment there was a loud banging from outside the room. Someone was trying to get in! They could save Thor! Loki looked up toward the door and saw that it was completely blocked, it would take them a while to get in. Thor would have been able to move the stuff easily but Loki wasn't as strong as Thor and knew it would be quicker if he let the other people move it instead of him. He just had to keep Thor alive until then.

"Thor, I'm _so_ sorry." Loki whispered to Thor, stroking his hair. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Thor finally managed to get his eyes on him and to Loki's surprise there was no anger in them.

"Lo-ki," Thor forced out and it made Loki cringe seeing how hard it was for Thor to talk. "I don- I don't blame y-ou… for this." Thor tried his best to smile but it ended up as more of a grimace. Loki's heart clenched. Thor had to make it, he had to!

"Thank-you." He smiled. Those words would never be able to express the deep gratitude he had in his heart. But he also knew that if Thor died he would never be able to forgive himself. Loki noticed Thor's eyes start to droop. "Hey!" He shouted causing Thor to open his eyes again. He had to keep him awake, keep him talking. "Remember the time that I turned all the French bread at Father's banquet into snakes?" Loki spoke slow and quiet so that Thor would catch his words and not give him more of a headache.

Thor smiled, "I… I was t-ten."

Loki nodded, "Yeah. I got in so much trouble-"

"Not j-just you." Thor interrupted. "F-father was s-sure I ha- I had something to… to do with i-it."

"What do mean, 'father was sure'? He was right! It was your idea in the first place!" Loki laughed and Thor tried but ended up coughing. Loki's smile vanished and he looked down at him concerned. "Easy, easy." Thor coughed for what seemed like forever and made Loki more and more scared, especially when Thor closed his eyes after the coughing subsided. "Thor?" He whispered sharply. Thor groaned and it was like a dagger to Loki's heart. This was his fault, his brother was dying- no not dying- in his arms all because of him. "Thor?" He tried again and Thor groggily opened his eyes. "You've got to stay awake okay?" His words sounded hollow to his own ears. Thor moved his head a bit and Loki took that for a nod.

There was more banging as the people tried to get in. They weren't going fast enough. Thor was fading.

"Loki…" Loki was pulled from his thoughts and looked down at Thor who was watching him. "Loki I wa- I want to t-tell you… you're the- the greatest bro…ther and… and I … love you." Loki felt tears rush to his eyes but held them back.

"I love you too." He whispered. "And there's no greater brother than you." Thor smiled weakly. He didn't have much time and Loki could tell that Thor knew it.

"Loki-" Thor started but Loki cut him off. He already knew what he was going to say.

"You're not going to die." He cried, the tears finally falling. "I'm not going to let that happen… I won't." There was a loud smash. They made it through the door, just a little bit longer. They could help Thor, just a little longer.

"Loki…" Thor breathed. "Tell F-father and M-mother I… love them." Loki's tears thickened but he nodded. Thor smiled. "You… you're my… best f-friend L-Loki."

"You're mine too." Loki choked out. Thor couldn't do this to him, he couldn't leave him alone.

"Loki?" Thor reached out a hand and tried to find Loki's. Loki grabbed it and brought it up to his tear stained face, never wanting to let go. Loki could hear shouting and footsteps but he ignored them. All that mattered was Thor.

"Loki, you're… going t-to… m-ake… a grea- a great k-king."

Loki smiled. "I'll never be as great a man as you though." With those words Thor gave a contented smile, his eyes slipped close and his hand went limp in Loki's grasp.

"Thor?" Loki whispered, although he already knew he'd never answer again. "Thor!" He cried as sobs ripped through the air. He cradled his brother close to him, forehead to forehead, tears dripping from his face to Thor's, and that's how they found them. Thor wrapped in Loki's embrace, the traces of a content smile still showing on his face and Loki crying for the brother who would never return the embrace.

* * *

**End**


End file.
